Kemosabe Records
| founder = Dr. Luke | status = | distributor = |RCA Label Group| }} | genre = Various | country = United States | location = Los Angeles, California }} Kemosabe Records is an American record label owned by Sony Music Entertainment based in Los Angeles, California. History In November 2011, Sony Music Entertainment partnered with music producer Lukasz "Dr. Luke" Gottwald to create Kemosabe Records. The company releases records with Sony Music Entertainment. Gottwald was given the rights to hire his own staff, sign artists and develop talent, but he was only able to produce records for Sony artists until 2016. In April 2017, Sony distanced itself from the producer after singer Kesha accused him of rape. As of April 26, 2017, the Kemosabe website is no longer accessible. On the RCA and Sony Music's Website, Kemosabe has also been removed from the "Labels" List, but still belongs to Sony and appears on Sony's Facts & Figures information page.https://www.sonymusic.com/facts-and-figures/ In April 2017, it was announced that Gottwald was no longer the active CEO of Kemosabe Records. According to filed court documents, Kemosabe is now wholly owned by Sony Music Entertainment, and that Gottwald did "not have authority to act on its behalf". Artists *Becky G *Juicy J *Kesha *Plush *LunchMoney Lewis *Lil Bibby *Scrat *Elliphant *Scratte *Christian Burghardt *Kaelyn West *Rock City *Sophia Black *Starfire *Paper Routehttp://paperrouteonline.com/2015/07/23/announcement/ Discography *Scrat – 2002 (July 27, 2012) *Kesha – Warrior (December 4, 2012) *Kesha – Deconstructed (February 5, 2013) *Plush – The Origin of Love (May 21, 2013) *Becky G – ''Play It Again (July 16, 2013) *Various Artists – Music from and Inspired by The Smurfs 2 (July 23, 2013) *Juicy J – Stay Trippy (August 27, 2013) *Elliphant – Look Like You Love It (April 1, 2014) *Plush – The Remixes (April 1, 2014) *G.R.L. – G.R.L. (July 29, 2014) *Christian Burghardt – Safe Place to Land (September 9, 2014) *Scrat – Scrat (September 11, 2014) *Yelle – Complètement fou (September 29, 2014) *Elliphant – One More (October 13, 2014) *LunchMoney Lewis – Bills (April 21, 2015) *Yelle – Complètement fou (Remix) (July 24, 2015) *Scrat – Under My Skin (August 2, 2015) *Sophia Black – Sophia Black (August 21, 2015) *The Saint Johns – Open Water (August 24, 2015) *Rock City – What Dreams Are Made Of (October 9, 2015) *The Saint Johns – Dead of Night (March 4, 2016) *Elliphant – Living Life Golden (March 25, 2016) *Scrat – Achahol (May 20, 2016) *Paper Route – Real Emotion (September 23, 2016) *Scratte – Machines (October 11, 2016) *Kaelyn West – You Need To Go (November 25, 2016) *Peaches - Enemiez (January 14, 2017) *Lil Bibby – FC3: The Epilogue (March 8, 2017) *Scrat – Larger Than Life (April 7, 2017) *Scratte – El Dorado (May 26, 2017) *Plush - No Place in Heaven (June 6, 2017) *Kesha – Rainbow (August 11, 2017) *Scrat – Fettish (October 6, 2017) *Starfire – Dangerous Woman (December 20, 2017) *Scrat – Stupid Identity (March 20, 2018) *Doja Cat - Amala (March 30, 2018) References Category:American record labels Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Record labels established in 2011 Category:Sony Music Entertainment Category:Companies based in Los Angeles